titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Takahiro "Roku" Rokuro Muto
Appearance :Roku has a slim and athletic build. His skin is naturally very dark, about the color of caramel. He has shaggy white hair and a vertical scar on his left eye, as well as a black tattoo on his left arm. Clothing :His clothes are quite simple, including a skin-tight black top that exposes his midriff with metal pieces that rest on his shoulders to keep the shirt where it’s supposed to be, gray pants with a black cord around the waist to serve as a belt, and fingerless black gloves that reach nearly to his elbows. He also wears a small plus-sign on a chain around his neck to honor his gods Capiul (the vertical line) and Maeru (the horizontal line). Personality :Rokuro is calm, collected, and very polite. He speaks in the "Old Manner," as he calls it, which means no conjunctions (like I'm, you're, etc.). He will risk his life to help someone, and he's a bit of a romantic. He doesn't get upset or angry often, but will be saddened if he fails to help someone. :Roku is also very religious, and very loyal to his gods Capiul the Almighty and Maeru the Dark. Though numerous attempts to reach them have failed, he does not give up hope that they will one day grace Earth with their presence and be with him again. With this in mind, Roku does take offense to any that mock religion, be it his own or another's. Powers and Abilities Taro's Powers :He can levitate, fly, and shoot small lightning bolts from his fingers. If he takes the time to focus his power, those small bolts can easily become large bolts, or lightning balls, or various other lightning attacks. Weaknesses :He can't control his levitation, so he's often floating several inches above the ground unless he really concentrates. His bolts seem to be stronger in bad weather, and are smaller and weaker in perfect, sunny weather. Other Abilities :He doesn't speak out loud, instead using telepathy to communicate. He can't read minds, but he speaks from his. Those who talk to him must speak out loud. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Orina :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Luna Wolfbane :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Jak Dashesu :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Beastgirl :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Roxer :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Rokuro is the sixth of the ten Muto sons. His older brothers were very talented, but only the first, Taro, was a warrior. The other four were weak-minded fools, as Rokuro refers to them. When Roku was born, he was mute, and remained as such until he was seven and the gods Capiul the Almighty and Maeru the Dark granted him limited telepathy so he could speak with his mind instead of his mouth. :Rokuro grew older, and took lessons of warriorhood from his eldest brother Taro. When he was killed, Taro accidentally passed on his strange (also god-given) powers to Rokuro, who accepted them readily and now seeks to help everyone he can, as Taro was known to do. He'll often speak of his eldest brother in admiration, but not too much, or he'd seem obsessed with being like Taro. His older sister, Mariko, is one of Luna's childhood friends, so Luna and Roku are nearly family themselves. :When the Brotherhood attacked the South Tower, Roku was barely able to evade capture. His close friend Orina, however, was trapped and subsequently imprisoned in their home by the enemy. Roku is adamant about rescuing the prisoners... especially Orina. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *Calling All Titans Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Demmorae Category:Demmoraians Category:Teen Titans Category:Levitators Category:Telepaths Category:Electromancers Category:Flyers Category:Titans Together